Rules
Every quest cannot be taken any way, for its likable things can go wrong. With proper structure the warrior can do just fine. In other words, you need rules. GENERAL WIKI RULES 1. You must RP as an animal. Humans are considered enemies, therefore if you RP as a person you are liable to be a threat and might be attacked by the warrior animals. 2. You are free to, and encouraged to, make a page based off your character. Make sure it is appropriate though! No Mary Sam or whatever its called. You are allowed to use powers but you must also state your weaknesses. And do not kill other Warriors unless you've been given permission by them and a Guider. 3. If you want to be trained, you can pick either: Warrior Searcher Healer Quester (if you mastered these). Guider (if you mastered all of these/proven yourself worthy). In order to be trained you must have been a member of the wiki for at least 3 days, followed the Rules, created a full character telling strenghts and weaknesses, and have asked a Guider/Master. 4. Guiders They are the ones that help guide questers, visitors, and warriors. They're there to help, monitor, teach. If you want to become a guider, you must have completed at least one quest, and proven yourself worthy by following ALL the rules (Guiders are also called Admins, Rollebacks, and the chief Guider will be the beaucrat). The Master is the leader of the Guiders (aka PuppyGirl :3) 5. Quests If I see you are worthy enough I just might give you a small quest, even if you haven't been a member for three days, just to warm you up. This could be a simple quest. After that, later I might give you a real quest. I might even do a group quest! Quests consist of journeying through the land of Juveria, completing a task I might give you (which could be writing your own story, editing a page, visiting different wikias and doing a number of edits, conquering puzzling tasks, etc. I'll decide. But I'm sure you will enjoy it, but you will need practice). 6. Money Each quester is given a small bag of gold--containing 40 golden coins--where they can shop for cute outfits or menacing weapons at the shop. Keep this safe. I would not suggest gambling, and if you run out of gold you can recieve more by going on a quest, getting a job, or borrowing some from either a Guider or a fellow Warrior. Do NOT currency override, as in, spend some gold coins but put in your account you have the same amount so you get the stuff without actually paying for it. That will result in a block. If you cannot afford something do not pretend you have enough and pay for it, otherwise you would be in debt. Make sure you keep your own logger for your coin amount, so you know how much you need and etc. Structure Rules Do's and Don'ts Do 1. Respect other players 2. Roleplay as much as you want but it must be safe 3. Take great pride in what you do 4. Stay determined in your quests 5. Be nice and keep speech/action clean Don't 1. Kill other players unless with permission from the player and a Guider 2. Make any sexual references * 3. Say any curse words. Freaking, Crap, Darn, Dang, Shoot are fine, but not the actual ones. * 4. Say vulgar (gross) stuff, I mean like super duper gross that will make other Warriors uncomfortable. 5. Be a spammer. We need real people here, not computers trying to sell us toothpaste. * 6. Start drama. This is supposed to be a serious, fun, interactive journey, not one to be used as a bicker. 7. Bully. You all might have to unite sometime. And this is for everyone to have fun. We do not need someone ruining it by bullying. * * Breaking these rules will result in a ban. Those without a star will result in a block, which could turn into a ban over time. These go for the Don't rules. THANKS FOR COMING! AND MAY YOUR QUEST BE OF GREATNESS!